The Darkside Of Heaven
by Noctus Of The Thousand Blades
Summary: Something Stirs. a darkness once thought destroyed has come again. heroes shall rise, demons shall fall. old enemies will return, and new alliances shall be born. the strong will fight, and all shall tremble before the might of the coming storm.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Side Of Heaven

A Naruto/Xenosaga Crossover

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Xenosaga. Nor do I own any affiliated characters or locales. They are the sole property of their creators. The story and the idea behind it are mine, everything else is not. Although… It would be nice to own them… and the money they'd bring. Mwua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

AN: Hey all, it's me again. Well I'm not really sure where the idea for this story came from, how it started forming in my head, or even why I started writing it. But here it is A Naruto Xenosaga crossover. Now I've seen a few of these on the site before, but none of them really caught my attention. So I guess you could say that's where it started for me. Now, I know that my editor is going to give me an earful about stupid ideas later on, but She's not the one writing this is she? So, while she'll rip me a new one, and call me a flea-brained moron, well I'll be ignoring her. There is one driving force behind all of my fics. And that's, 'I'm writing these because I enjoy it.' I'm not looking for recognition or glory, I write for the simple reason of its fun and I enjoy it. Hence why I generally ignore flames. Now, I have absolutely no idea how this will turn out or how well it'll be received, but I'm writing it, and if you have an issue with that, well tough luck.

Chapter 1. A legacy of the past.

We begin our tale with a young boy. His name? Naruto Uzumaki, Age 6, and he is currently running from an angry mob. This was an annual occurrence for the young boy, as it happened at least once a month. More during October, especially around the tenth. Anyways, Moving back to the matter at hand, Naruto was on the run.

Naruto glanced behind him, and couldn't suppress the cold shudder that threatened to overwhelm him. Somehow, in the ten minutes since he last glanced behind himself, the mob had nearly doubled in size.

"Dammit! How the hell do their numbers do that? There are at least twice as many as there were earlier."

Naruto focused on the road ahead of him, he knew that if he didn't lose them soon, he'd be in for a very painful night. That being said, with it being his birthday, October the tenth, they weren't likely to give up any time soon. Now Naruto wished he had paid more attention to his stealth classes last week. He was in his first year at the ninja academy, and he was already failing, through no fault of his own. The teachers acted the same as almost every other adult in the village; they did their damnedest to see that he fail at anything he attempted. And for the most part, they succeeded.

Naruto quickly dashed down into an alleyway and over the fence blocking his path. He then proceeded to rapidly dash through the maze of back alleys of the village. He saw a path to the street, and ran that way until… CRACK! The ground collapsed beneath Naruto's feet. He fell for several feet before he hit the ground with a THUMP!

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Geez that hurt."

He looked up at the hole. He had fallen into some kind of natural tunnel. The alley had been placed over the tunnel. As Naruto was still a civilian, he was familiar with all the underground escape tunnels. And unless he missed his guess, this wasn't one of them. He stood up and dusted off his shorts and sighed. "well at least I know this wasn't another trap by those damned villagers for once. Huh, I wonder where this leads." With a shrug he turned to the left, towards, he hoped the centre of town. With a mild sigh of exasperation he made his way down the tunnel. He walked for what seemed like hours, other then the spot where the roof had collapsed; there was no light down here. He kept his hand on the wall to his right, in order to try and keep his bearings. Eventually, he saw a light appear up ahead, with a sigh of relief he ran towards it. And was surprised by what he found. He entered a moderate sized cave; there was an opening in the ceiling that was letting in a fair amount of light. The ground was covered in grass, moss, and various wild flowers. There was a large moss-covered stone in the centre of the room. But the sight of what was on the stone made Naruto go pale, there on the stone slab were several bodies of various size most of them had decomposed down to the skeleton's, but at least two of them had not. One was a male body, his leg's, arm's and the majority of his body where made of metal. His head, however, was in the same state as the other bodies, a flesh-less skull.

The second body however, took Naruto completely by surprise, it was a female. Unlike the others, the woman wasn't lying on the stone slab, but was instead leaning against it. She was on the ground, in a sitting position, almost as if she were asleep. The woman had long blue hair and pale flawless skin, she appeared to be wearing some kind of black and blue jumpsuit, and it unfortunately left her stomach and the underside of her breast bare. There were some pieces of silver metal attached too parts of the jumpsuit mainly the shoulders, hips, the front of her breasts, and to Naruto's embarrassment, there was a piece covering her nether-regions as well. This of course caused Naruto to blush bright red. But the thing that startled Naruto the most, were the vines and roots that had grown around her. This indicated that she had at least been there as long as the bodies on the stone, and yet she showed no signs of decomposition, she didn't even look old. In fact, if Naruto were to venture a guess, he would place her age in the low twenties, if that. He cautiously made his way over to her, careful not to make any sudden movements, when he was in front of her he kneeled down and finally got a good look at her face. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen. With a great amount of reverence Naruto reached out and moved her hair from her face, in order to get a better look. He was stuck in awe of her beauty, so much so that he missed the subtle movement of her hand. Naruto continued to gaze at her until, suddenly, her eyes slid open. Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he jumped away and hid behind the rock.

The woman blinked a couple of times and took in her surroundings; she was in a cave of some sort, and was currently incased in vines and roots of various plants. With an impressive show of strength, she broke free of the plants and stood up. She glanced around her and her gaze fell to the stone slab. She walked to the front of the slab and gazed down at the bodies lying there. And she couldn't help but shed a tear at the site. Her friends were all dead, Shion, Jin, Ziggy, Jr, Momo, Allen, even Chaos, she was the only one left alive. She bowed her head and let out a silent sob, her head snapped up when she heard a sound to her left, it sounded like a small sob of fear. She quickly looked to the left and saw a young boy. He looked to be about 6 years of age; he wore a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the front, blue shorts, and a pair of blue sandal like shoes. He was rather short and appeared malnourished, he also had spiky blonde hair, Cerulean blue eyes, and three lines on each cheek almost like whickers, and he was currently staring at her in fear. She kneeled down a spoke softly. "It's okay little one; I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto remained curled behind the rock and looked, in abject terror, as the woman spotted him. As soon as there eyes met, Naruto felt his heart jump, she had blood red eyes but for some reason instead of being terrifying, like you would expect, Naruto found them to be oddly beautiful. And for some reason, they suited her and made him want to believe her, especially when she said she wouldn't hurt him. "Who, Who are you?" the lady blinked at him for a moment and smiled. "My name is KOS-MOS, an odd name I know." Naruto blinked at her, KOS-MOS? What kind of name was that? But he quickly shrugged it off. "My names Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet you." KOS-MOS giggled at his first name. "You're named after a noodle topping?" Naruto immediately objected. "HEY! I am not; my name means Maelstrom, not fish-paste-cake." KOS-MOS nodded. "I am sorry Naruto, I meant no disrespect." Naruto sighed and waved it off. "its fine, you're not the first to make that mistake, and I highly doubt you'll be the last." KOS-MOS nodded again. "So how did you get down here? I'm pretty sure this cave was sealed." Naruto pointed down the tunnel. "I fell through the ceiling down that way. It wasn't too far to the bottom, but it still hurt. So what about you KOS-MOS, why are you down here?" KOS-MOS paused for a moment. "You know what, call me Kairi, it'll be easier than calling me KOS-MOS all the time. Besides KOS-MOS is my designation, not my actual name." Naruto looked puzzled. "Designation? What's that mean?" Kairi thought for a moment. "Think of it like a title or a nickname. It's just a word that describes who and what I am."

Naruto nodded at this. "but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you down here?" Kairi flushed pink in embarrassment; she had hoped to avoid that question. However, Naruto had seen right through her attempted redirect of the conversation. "Ah well, the truth is, I've been down here a while, a very long while." She glanced back at the remains on the stone slab. "These people here were very good friends of mine. One of them even made me into the person I am today. If not for them, I would not be here, nor would I want to be." She sighed at the memories playing through her mind with crystal clarity. One of the curses of being an immortal, organic, machine, she had been born an android, and had lived her life as one. However, the others had made her into something more than a machine; they had helped her to become a person. This was a long time ago however, if her internal clock was reading right, she had been offline for at least 2100 years. The thing that didn't make sense to her, was she remembered her internal power supply failing. It was dry as a bone, and yet here she was, fully active and aware, she even had emotions…. Wait what, she had emotions? Kairi did a system's check on her self, and was surprised at what she had found. When she had gone offline, it had been at Shion's request, she had said she had an upgrade for Kairi, and she wasn't kidding. As Kairi internally examined herself she found that parts of her were now organic, including a stomach and various other internal parts. she also found that her operating system had been upgraded as well, her mind had been expanded to allow for a greater range of responses, including emotional ones. This meant that she could now effectively blend with society. As she searched she eventually found an internally stored message from Shion, it was her final goodbye.

Kairi ran the message in her head.

"_Hello KOS-MOS, by now it's probably been awhile since we last talked, heh it's been a long time since we all died in all probability. By now you'll probably have noticed a few modifications to yourself. I hope you enjoy them, Allen and me, we wanted to distance you as much as possible from Kevin and Telos and this was the only way we knew how. Your new body is a mixture of android and Realian technology, essentially a cyborg. We didn't have enough time to transfer you into a fully human body, this is as close as we could get. I know you're probably wondering why we would do something like this and why we're dead, the truth lies in U-DO. It was the U-DO wave form that killed us, it was killing you too, the waves had caused some kind of, well a critical feedback loop in your primary cognitive systems. For the rest of us, it was some kind of rapid degenerative disease, we were aging rapidly. Every month was like a year for us and we aged as if time flowed that way normally. We did all we could to stave it off, but in the end we couldn't fight it, we all decided to place our experiences and skills into your central memory. When the end finally came we were able to finally stop the Gnosis, but the measures we used are only temporary, eventually they will return."_ Kairi could only sigh when she heard that part. The Gnosis were still around, but were contained for the time being, still though who knew when they'd return.

"_Your Hilbert Effect is still functional, but due to your now semi-organic body, it'll probably function in a diminished capacity. Also if you check your containment unit, we've stored all of our possessions within. I know that you alone can't stand up to the Gnosis or the Apostles, so we left you with the tools to find others to continue our cause. Also I personally loaded all of my research into your central memory, it should help you effect repairs on yourself and to design and build any additional tools and equipment you might need in the future. We know that this will be hard on you, not only because we're dead, but because of your new emotions and sensations, those are bound to be difficult to deal with at first. But just remember, just because we're dead, doesn't mean you're alone, we will always be with you, in your thoughts, your heart, and your dreams. Take care of yourself KOS-MOS."_

Kairi fell to her knees in shock, this was a lot for anyone to take in, especially when that person had never had any emotions to begin with, and now had the entire emotional spectrum at their disposal. She did the only thing that made sense; she broke down and began sobbing her eyes out. When Naruto saw this he carefully made his over to her, when he saw that she was crying he did the only, in his mind, logical thing to do in that situation, he gave her a hug. She paused for a moment at this, she was honestly surprised, and then she broke down sobbing again and hugged him back. They stayed like that for almost a half an hour while Kairi came to terms with all she had just learned. Then her auditory sensors picked up something from the tunnel. "…on brat must have gone this way." Naruto immediately froze in fear. Kairi narrowed in suspicion, this child wasn't any older than six years old, what possible reason could effect such a reaction out of him. She focused her gaze down the tunnel and spotted several individuals, clearly drunk, and clearly armed. "please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me…" Naruto continued to chant this mantra, and the reason for his fear became obvious, these men. She growled in disgust and stood up, she quickly placed Naruto behind her and pulled out her gun, then the idiots came. "Hey there pretty thing, have you seen a blond haired demon come through here? He looks to be about… HEY that's him." The man made a lunge for Naruto, Which Kairi stopped, she backhanded him across the face and sent him flying backwards into his buddies. "DEMON, YOU WOULD CALL THIS INNOCENT CHILD A DEMON? THE ONLY DEMONS I SEE HERE ARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU CAUSE THIS CHILD HARM!" she immediately whipped out her gun and pointed the barrel at the man's crotch and fired. The bullet impacted the ground mere millimeters from the man's groin causing the man in question to go pale at the implications. She hadn't hesitated a single second in the attack, which meant she had missed on purpose. She let out a low growl. "If I ever here that you've caused this child any more harm, the next one won't miss, people like you don't deserve to breed." The men all scurried back before running down the tunnel in abject terror.

Kairi holstered her fire-arm and turned back to Naruto, her face immediately softening. "I don't think they'll be bothering you again for a while Naruto-kun." Naruto just beamed a foxy grin up at her, and she couldn't help herself, she scooped him up and almost squealed at his cuteness, she opted instead to simply hug him. Something he was more then happy to return, he quickly, however, passed out, he may not act like it but he was a six year old boy and while initially hyper he did tire out eventually. Kairi just smiled at the sleeping boy and carried him to the tunnel when she reached the hole in the ceiling she was greeted by an odd sight. There were several people in identical uniforms but different masks all of them were of a different animal. The one in front wore a weasel mask. The individual quickly unsheathed their sword from their back when they saw Kairi holding Naruto. They were about to attack when they saw one not only was Naruto unhurt but he was also sleeping soundly and appeared content, there other thing they noticed was the glare Kairi was giving them, her hand was twitching towards some kind of weapon at her right hip her face just screaming. 'Try it punk and we'll see who's going to be eating through a straw.' The man in question nodded and sheathed his weapon; Kairi stopped twitching and simply jumped out of the hole with ease. The apparent leader nodded at her and spoke. "I'm sorry for my reaction earlier; I thought you may have been another attacker towards the boy." Kairi nodded in response saying. "Likewise, you may receive a report of someone matching my description threatening a group of civilians, the report is accurate I did threaten them." The man seemed to almost frown at this, not that you could tell with them mask on. "what they probably won't tell you is that I only threatened them because they appeared to wish to cause harm upon this child, hence my reaction earlier to your drawing your blade." The man nodded at this and loosened his stance. "well I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with us, the Hokage will want to speak with you about what happened and about what ever we may find down there…"

he stopped talking when he noticed the odd weapon from her hip was now aimed at his head. "you set one foot down there and I'll remove your head from your shoulder's, that is a grave to some very dear friends of mine, so back off." The man stepped back and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Fair enough, I'm no grave robber and I certainly have no quarrel with you. My only concern is the safety of Naruto there; I never did get your name." Kairi holstered the gun. "I never gave it." The man nodded in acceptance. "well then if you will follow me to the hokage tower so we can get this all sorted out." Kairi nodded at the man in question. "Lead the way."

Fifteen minutes later in the Hokage's office

The man that was introduced to Kairi as the hokage didn't initially garner much respect in her eyes. According to the man in the weasel mask the hokage was supposedly the leader of the village and their strongest warrior, and as such she had been expecting a strapping young man in the prime of his life, instead she got a wrinkled old man with an obvious hatred of paperwork and was obviously past his prime…. Long past unless she missed her guess. The old man looked up at her and saw her still holding a sleeping Naruto and next to her was the man in the weasel mask his eyes then fell upon one of the Anbu, according to their leader, was cradling his arm with a rather obvious and bloody hole in it. When he sent a questioning look at the man in the weasel mask he simply pointed at her, who in turn patted the gun at her hip. The old man sighed in resignation. "Do I even want to know what's going on here, or why one of my Anbu has a hole in his shoulder?" Kairi shrugged and said. "He demanded that I relinquish my weapon, when I refused he attacked and tried to take it by force, I merely showed him the futility of underestimating your opponent simply because they are the opposite gender to you." At this the old mans jovial expression turned rock hard, although thankfully it wasn't aimed at her, but rather at the wounded man in the back. "Take him to the hospital, when he's patched up have him taken to Ibiki before he is demoted to Chunin for discrimination." The Anbu next to him bowed and left dragging the wounded man behind him.

Sarutobi turned back to the woman in front of him. "I am sorry about all this, so far we haven't proven to be very good hosts to you, miss?" the woman simply sent him a flat look. "You're damn right you haven't been a good host. Since I've arrived I've been attacked, propositioned by drunks, been threatened and discriminated against, AND had to save the life of a six year old boy who was running from said drunks who obviously intended him harm." Sarutobi's face hardened again. "I don't suppose you could identify them for me?" Itachi spoke this time. "Actually Hokage-sama the men in question were the drunks from earlier filing a complaint about being threatened. We found out shortly thereafter that the one who threatened them was this woman her, and she did so after they attempted harm upon Naruto." Sarutobi nodded in recognition. "Ah yes those men, well I would like to extend my sincerest apologies about that. I would like to say that they would be taken care of, however as they are civilians they fall under the jurisdiction of the civilian council. As such I am unable to intervene on this matter; they are likely to get off without even so much as a slap on the wrist." Kairi saw red at this she slammed her fist into the desk causing, to the mutual surprise of everyone in the room, the desk to shatter into some very small pieces. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" to say Sarutobi was surprised was like saying Jiraiya was only a little perverted, it was such an understatement that it was a border line lie he was flat out shocked beyond belief. As was everyone else, the last person to cause even half that damage to the desk was Tsunade in her prime, and she had only cracked the thing in half. This woman was at LEAST five times stronger than Tsunade. And then there was what Itachi had said her weapon was capable of, add that to an obvious need to protect Naruto, although why she felt that he couldn't say, and he had an excellent idea. He gave of a grin that would have made even Orochimaru jealous at the sheer evil of it.

Sarutobi sat up and brushed some splinters from his robe. "Young lady I have a proposition for you one, I am sure, you will take very kindly too." Kairi couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the grin on his face. That grin was creeping the hell out of her. It reminded her of some of the perverted scientists who worked on her back during the Gnosian conflict. But at the same time she felt no perversion coming of the old man, only intensely insane glee at his own genius. She sighed in defeat and asked. "what do you want old man?" Sarutobi's grin seemed to grow. "well by now you'll have noticed the contempt that most of the village hold towards young Naruto there." Kairi nodded at this she had indeed seen the looks. "well it's been brought to my attention that he is in need of a guardian, and with your obvious skills you fit the bill nicely." Kairi blinked at this, was this old man for real? He wanted her to look after a six year old kid… BY HERSELF? When she looked down at the, Still sleeping, face of Naruto she knew she just couldn't say no. "*SIGH* alright old man you got yourself a deal, I'll look after him." Sarutobi grinned at this, she had taken one look at Naruto and he knew that she was caught hook, line, and sinker. "However…" his grin slipped a bit at this."Just so we're clear, I do have a couple conditions required for me to do this."

Sarutobi began to sweat a bit, this could get ugly. "the first is I'll need a place to stay, now I noticed a plot of abandoned buildings in a heavy state of disrepair that should do nicely for the kind of accommodations I have in mind." Sarutobi nodded at this, he knew the plot she meant, he was going to turn it into a training ground but this worked out better. Plus from what he had heard from Itachi, Tenzo, and Kakashi there were some subterranean caverns under the plot that seemed to be the final resting place of some friends of hers. "Alright I'm sure we can arrange something in that respect." Kairi nodded and continued. "second I'll need certain tools and materials delivered to the compound when it's built." At this Sarutobi frowned slightly. "And may I ask what you intend to do with them?" She nodded at this. "I intend to continue the work of one of my friends, as it was brought to my attention that sometime in the near future one of the greatest evils ever known will rise again, because of this we'll need ever advantage we can get. Plus I intend on training Naruto here in the methods and styles of my friends, their legacy will then be able to live on through him. But in order to do this I need to make certain things such as certain weapons and the like." Sarutobi nodded at her explanation, her reasons weren't all that different from those of certain clans, And for that reason he would allow it. "very well I can understand those reasons but I will have to ask if any of the experiments deal with humans." Kairi sighed she had figured that might come up. "not in the traditional sense no. but most of my experiments will likely have a human element to them, primarily being me." This brought murmurs from the assorted Anbu. "But I will not say why or how at this time. My research is personal in nature and not for public use or knowledge plus I don't know any of you or even trust you for that matter. So why would I tell you any more than I already have?" Sarutobi chuckled at that, she had a point, she didn't know them they didn't know her so until that matter changed they were at an impasse. "very well I see your point; your compound will take a few days to a few weeks to build for the time being I'd suggest you stay at Naruto's apartment for the time being, I'll send an Anbu when it's ready." Kairi nodded at that and as she turned to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder and a sudden whirling sensation.

Naruto's apartment moments later

Kairi, Itachi and Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves and wind in front of Naruto's apartment. When Itachi noticed the green tinge rise in Kairi's face he immediately took Naruto from her while she ran into the bushes. (AN: Yes Naruto's still out cold at this point despite everything that's happened.) After a few very awkward minutes Kairi emerged from the bushes and Itachi chuckled nervously. "eh heh heh, sorry forgot to warn you about that I guess you've never traveled by Shunshin before?" Kairi glanced at him like he was crazy. "You think, just what was that anyways, Oh god my head." Itachi just chuckled again. "it's a technique used for rapid movement between two places, it can be a little disconcerting the first few times but you get used to it." She just glared at him. "How can you possibly ever get used to something like that?" Itachi removed his mask and smirked. "Practice, lots and lots of practice, it's one of the most convenient methods of getting around that we Shinobi have at our disposal." Kairi had to fight down a slight blush at Itachi's face, let it not be said that the man was unattractive, but while most women would swoon over his appearance she merely found him good looking. Itachi saw this and was mildly surprised he was actually used to most females Swooning the moment they saw his face. It was oddly pleasant that she wasn't amongst them. (AN: just a heads up no Itachi and KOS-MOS do not hook up. I have two very different partners in mind instead, they do however become friends.)

Kairi looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "is there something wrong, Do I have something on my face?" Itachi was startled out of his reverie at her comment. "What no, no nothing like that, I'm just enjoying the fact that you aren't acting like every other female in the village at my face. By now they're usually squealing and swooning right before they begin to chase and hunt me." Kairi could only giggle at that, "well I'm sorry to destroy you're little fantasy world, but your not that good looking to me, I mean you're cute but not THAT cute." Itachi worked his mouth in shock, but absolutely no sound came out, until… "heh, he heh, HAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh thank you Kami, thank you for creating a woman who wouldn't go absolutely crazy at the mere sight of me. Ah I needed that, just one thing though, if I were you I'd avoid saying that kind of thing around my fan club, otherwise you'd be at the wrong end of a lynch mob within the hour." Kairi gave him an evil smirk and simply said. "They are more than welcome to try, and fail." Itachi merely chuckled, Kami help him, he liked this girl. "You know I still haven't gotten your name." she smiled and held out her hand whilst she took Naruto from Itachi. "My name is Kairi, no surname just Kairi, although if you wanted to I guess we could use Uzumaki as my surname." He smiled Kairi Uzumaki it had a nice ring to it, he took her hand and responded. "Itachi Uchiha, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Kairi. You know I think we're going to be good friends you and me." Kairi giggled as she opened the door to the apartment. "You know, it's funny, I was about to say the same thing." And thus began the new life of KOS-MOS AKA Kairi Uzumaki, and one Naruto Uzumaki, and my, what a life it would be.

End Chapter 1.


	2. New Teams And Old Enemies

The Dark Side Of Heaven

A Naruto/Xenosaga Crossover

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Xenosaga. Nor do I own any affiliated characters or locales. They are the sole property of their creators. The story and the idea behind it are mine, everything else is not. Although… It would be nice to own them… and the money they'd bring. Mwua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

AN: Hey all, well I finished the first chapter and now I'm writing the second one. Now in my previous notes I mentioned that Itachi and KOS-MOS aka Kairi will not be getting together, and I'm sure some of you are wondering just whose getting paired with whom? Well that's the thing I haven't really decided yet, so far I haven't actually written anything that hint's at any pairings, but the odds are that it'll be a Naru/Hina as usual although there is a possibility of a harem in the future. Nothing is certain as of yet so keep your eyes peeled and feel free to send me some suggestions especially when it comes to Xenosaga content, I own the first and third game, couldn't find the second one for the life of me, plus with my PS2 being dead it would be pointless anyways. Anyhow if I screw up along the way than I apologize, but do remember that I'm not aiming for total game accuracy, I'm just writing a story. Anyways I've jabbered on long enough, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: New Teams And Old Enemies.

Time skip: 6 years

Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping soundly, as he had done for the last 6 odd years, even though if he continued to sleep he'd be late for the shinobi academy graduation exam. If he were to think back to that day six years ago he would not be able to do anything but smile at his fortune, he had acquired a close friend and room mate that day, and for that he would always be thankful. But then he would remember certain other things about his room mate, especially her training.

From the day she had learned of his desire to one day be hokage she had put him, literally at times, through the wringer. They would spend hours upon hours of tortuous training everyday, and although he was loathe to admit it, the training paid off.

He had learned a long time ago about Kairi's history and origins, how she had been a combat android, and was now part machine and part human. Thankfully all the good parts, it allowed him to share his love of the divine gift of the gods, RAMEN.

Although it had taken him awhile to help her get accustomed to her new body, they had managed to eventually pull through, and then there were her experiments.

He shuddered in his sleep as his dreams shifted to those horrible events, and while he couldn't argue with the purpose, nor the results, he still disliked the process, luckily it had only taken two years to complete, and asides from the occasional checkup to ensure he was in top condition, they never had to go through that process again.

During the experiments he had gone through several different injections. According to Kairi they were supposed to boost his resistance to something, she never did tell him what. There were also those devices she had placed under his skin, the only obvious signs that they were even there were various patches of lighter colored skin. Although you usually couldn't see the patches of skin due to the fact that they were hidden under his clothes.

Then there was his training, during the last six years Kairi had trained almost everything about Naruto. He now had a very analytical mind, capable of coming up with complex strategies on the fly, his perception speed had been trained to the limit of what his body could currently achieve, this allowed him to perceive rapidly moving objects as if they were moving slower then they actually were.

They had also trained his reflexes, speed and strength to the point where he could keep up with his perception. Kairi had told him early on that being able to perceive rapidly moving objects was useless unless you could move and react fast enough to counter them.

She had of course been right, but the training that he actually enjoyed had been learning the styles of Kairi's friends, he had learning the Martial art style of her friend Chaos, along with the sword style of Jin, the gun style of Jr, and the grappling style of Shion, a style he heard was jujitsu.

Now while he had learned all the styles of them, they had discovered that they didn't fully suit him, so they had improvised in fact the style that Naruto favored most was the free-form combat style that Kairi used which of course pleased her to no end.

Now this isn't to say that Naruto didn't posses any talent with a sword or a firearm, far from it, he just wasn't suited to Jin's katana style but thankfully the style was designed around several different types of swords, they eventually found a sword that suited Naruto much to Kairi's surprise.

They had sealed the blade into a scroll, along with his other main weapons, and, although he was hiding his true skill at the academy, he had learned long ago to be prepared for anything. His belief was 'better to have it and not need it, then to need it and not have it.' This of course was a philosophy that Kairi completely agreed with.

Naruto was still sleeping when his danger-sense started tingling causing to wake up, his eyes opened slowly and he glanced around the room. He knew this feeling and couldn't help but grin, Kairi was planning a rude wake up call.

He quickly grabbed a large pillow and stuck it under the covers and dove behind his desk making as little noise as possible. From his hiding spot he saw the doorknob to his room slowly turn and watched the door crept open he watched as she slipped into his room and snuck over to his bed.

That's when he noticed the bucket in her hand he rolled his eyes at that she was a stickler for the classics and how much more classic could you get then a bucket of ice water?

He waited until she was right next to the bed before he sprang out of hiding; he was in mid-leap when she spun around a splashed him with the water causing him to yelp at the cold this of course sent her into peals of laughter.

"Damnit Kairi, every morning, every bloody fucking morning…." That was when he noticed the time. "AHHHHHHHHH SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE! Why the hell didn't you wake me earlier?" Kairi's laughter died down to giggles.

"*Sigh* ah sorry Naruto, but you are still way too early to even hope to get the drop on me."

Naruto just sent a glare at her, which was countered by the fact that he was standing in just his boxers and was soaked and shivering.

"Whatever just get out so I can get dressed, it's my last freaking day at that bloody place so at least let me enjoy it."

Kairi just snickered but she did just that, she left and let him get dressed he was right today was the last day of the academy; today they would meet the real Naruto Uzumaki, today the mask would finally drop.

3 hours later at the ninja academy.

Naruto was bored out of his mind, for the last hour and a half he and the class had been sitting there listening to one of the teacher's drone on and on about their duty as a ninja, and it was driving him INSANE.

If the man didn't get to the point soon then he was at the top of Naruto's daily prank list, somewhere that even the hokage feared to be.

Now the reason why Naruto was so bored was because he wasn't allowed to show his true skills until the actual exams, it also meant that he was stuck in the genjutsu of this horrendous orange jumpsuit.

Now he may like orange but this outfit was like painting a bulls-eye on his back and screaming out OH PLEASE KILL ME NOW, needless to say, it was embarrassing.

Finally the teacher stopped his droning monologue, when Naruto looked up to see why he sighed in relief. Iruka Umino the academy instructor for this class had finally arrived which of course meant it was time to begin.

He and the other instructor began to hand out the written portion of the exam, Naruto immediately noticed that there was a genjutsu on his test he just gave the instructor a sarcastic look. The instructor simply grinned evilly at Naruto as if to say, 'got you now demon scum.'

Naruto smirked and channeled chakra into his hand and slammed it onto the test, the genjutsu shattered like glass revealing the actual test the instructor's smirk turned to a look of shock followed by a snarl, Naruto just grinned.

When he turned back to the test his jaw almost hit the desk, _these_ were the questions? The test was so pathetically easy that he bet that the Hokage's grandson, Konohamoru, could answer them.

Not that he was complaining mind you, so with that in mind he quickly answered all the questions and leaned back in his seat. He dodged a piece of chalk aimed at his head.

"NARUTO what the hell are you doing, finish your test."

Naruto just grinned at Iruka in total glee.

"But that's the problem Iruka-sensei, I'm already finished my test, who wrote that test anyways it was pathetically easy."

Iruka's jaw dropped, he was _done_ already and he called it easy?

"Naruto, what do you mean you're finished? That test was three pages long, you should have taken ten minutes minimum."

And it was true the test in question was the hardest academy test to date.

"Heh heh, sorry to burst your bubble Iruka-sensei but I'm pretty sure that the thirds grandson could have done this test."

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, with the exception of a few notable students, the rest of them were struggling with some of the questions, those exceptions being, of course, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha. Although he was sure that the Uchiha's test had been completed before he was even given it, as usual.

Anyways, needless to say when Iruka walked up to Naruto and checked his test he was shocked by what he saw, the test was indeed finished and all the answers were correct.

Iruka gave Naruto an odd look, this in turned just caused Naruto to grin sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Well as shocked as I am by this, you weren't lying you are indeed finished your test."

Everyone was shocked to here this, most of the kid's in the class thought he had cheated except that he was in the back row, the only other person up there was Hinata and while everyone knew of her crush on the blond idiot they also knew that she was too shy to be able to help him without fainting.

Yet she was still very much conscious. Just what the hell was going on here?

After the written exam they were all brought outside, there were three target dummies. Normally, however, there were only two dummies this caused many questions.

"Um sensei, why are there three test dummies?"

This, of course, was from Sakura the class's resident bookworm and co-head of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. Iruka scratched his head in confusion and checked his notes before coming across one that explained it.

"Ah it says here that the third asked for it to be set up for a special target practice test for, Naruto?"

Naruto stepped forwards and pulled out a scroll.

"Yep, my trainer has also been giving me instruction in various projectile weapons other than shurinkan and kunai and requested that the dummy be set up as an additional test for me."

Everyone was shocked at this, since when was Naruto getting training outside the academy?

"Well, alright then Naruto you may go first and give us a demonstration of these new weapons of yours." Naruto grinned and unrolled the scroll, with a quick pulse of chakra there was a belt with two L shaped objects in a pair of holsters.

Naruto quickly buckled on the belt and attached the holsters to his legs. He then proceeded to perform the tests with incredible ease.

With a lazy flick of his wrist he sent the kunai and shurinkan flying towards the appropriate targets causing all of them, to the mutual shock of the class, to hit the center of each target getting a perfect score.

He then proceeded to the third target and took up a stance, with a quick flourish he drew the weapon pointed it at one of the target's and with a loud CRACK fired off six shot's all hitting the targets, and with another flourish he holstered the weapon and walked to the back of the class to watch the rest of the test.

He watched the rest of the class perform the usual two tests, the only person to get close to his score was Sasuke with a 9/10 on the kunai and an 8/10 on the shurinkan, at least he was the closest male, and the closest female was Hinata with a 9 on both kunai and shurinkan.

They then proceeded to the Taijutsu portion of the exam, the rest of the class went before him, they were all paired against one of the teachers in a one on one match to test there skills.

The most impressive matches were Sasuke's, Hinata's and Kiba's as all three had their clan styles to fall back on. Eventually it was Naruto's turn, the instructor from earlier was Naruto's opponent.

"Just give up brat, there is no way you're going to be a shinobi I may be an assistant teacher here but I'm still a jonin you have no chance."

Naruto just gave him a look of 'are you finished' and waited for Iruka to begin the match.

As soon as to go ahead was given Naruto charged straight in catching the teacher by surprise, he started by ducking under the punch sent at his head and sent a spinning elbow to his solar-plexus causing the jonin to gasp in pain. He followed up with a rapid shot to the jonin's right knee-cap causing him to collapse, and he finished with a flying spin kick to the jonin's head knocking him out cold.

He did that all in under five seconds, to the gennin he was nothing more than a blur, but Iruka saw every move and was shocked, but completely unsympathetic to the other ninja's injuries, he had brought that upon himself.

Finally they were at the genjutsu portion Naruto was again up first.

"Alright Naruto you need to..."

Naruto held up a hand to forestall Iruka.

"Actually sensei I don't, you see I've been under a genjutsu the entire time I've been here today."

This caused murmurs throughout the class, Naruto was notoriously bad at genjutsu and yet he had said he was under one the entire day and no-one had noticed?

"Alright then Naruto show us this genjutsu."

Naruto nodded and placed his hands in the ram position before yelling.

"KAI."

He released a large burst of chakra and vanished beneath a plume of smoke, when it cleared everyone was shocked, he had indeed been under a genjutsu.

His outfit had changed drastically from the orange monstrosity of earlier. He now wore a pair of black and grey Camouflage cargo pants, there was a kunai holster on each leg, and his guns were now at the back of his belt in an X fashion for a quick draw. He wore a heavy brown leather double belt on his hips, and black steel toed and steel shod combat boots.

The steel soles were coated in a rubber over sole to stop them from making any noise.

On his upper body he was wearing a long sleeved shirt of black ninja mesh and a black sleeveless V-neck T-shirt with silver tribal designs covering the front.

Over which he wore a short sleeved blue jacket with white fur at the collar and the hem of the jacket. The coat had a massive inlay of a pair of white angel wings on the back with a set of crimson kanji down the middle saying 'The Dark Seraphim'.

On each sleeve there was an image of a crimson fox head with its eyes closed, and nine red tails spread out behind it like the rays of a setting sun.

On his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves that extended halfway up his forearms, they had a half inch thick steel plate on the back of the hands with a single spherical red gem in the center.

He also wore a pair of metal bracers on his forearms, they were made of the same half inch black metal that was on the gloves the bracers were also inlayed with the same silver tribal design that was on his shirt.

They also each had a single Kanji character inlaid in silver at the centre of each bracer. The bracer on his right arm bore the kanji for 'salvation' and the left bracer bore the kanji for 'damnation'.

All in all it added to the Dark Angel theme of his clothes and added an extra edge of pure badass to the package.

The thing's that really drew everyone's attention were the pendant hanging from his neck and the strange metal device around his head, the pendant was a silver angel and a crimson Kitsune circling a single ice blue sapphire, the pendant was no bigger than a large coin but was intricately detailed.

The device on his head was an inch thick and circled around the back of his head, there was a large blue lens on the front that seemed to be set on a hinge of some kind this was made obvious by the fact that the lens was currently tilted upwards and sat on his fore head.

Needless to say this was defiantly a new look for Naruto, and because of the tight nature of his new shirts the fact of just how buff he was, was now evident to every girl in the class causing many of them to drool. This also caused a certain young Hyuuga heiress to faint with a smile and a nosebleed at the sight of him. Iruka was impressed to say the least, Naruto's new look made him look the part of a serious ninja, and the fact that he hadn't even sensed the genjutsu ensured that Naruto Aced this portion of the test.

After waking up the smiling Hyuuga Heiress, they continued with the test although none could match Naruto's performance. Everyone made some very convincing Henge's before they moved onto the Ninjutsu portion of the exam.

For this part everyone was required to stay in the main classroom while they were tested one by one in another room, eventually Naruto was called.

When he entered the room he was surprised to see not only Iruka but also Kairi and the third hokage sitting behind the desk.

"Alright Naruto we need a basic Kawarimi and a Bunshin of any kind."

When he heard the 'any kind' part he just grinned evilly, he formed the proper hand signs and replaced himself with one of the chairs, he then formed a cross hand sign and called out.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

He was engulfed in smoke, when it cleared there were ten perfect copies of Naruto standing there. The third grinned and nodded at this.

"I see you had no trouble learning that technique then, well congrats Naruto you pass."

The hokage reached under the desk and pulled out a tray of Hitae-ite's, there were belt's headbands, arm bands etc. The one that caught Naruto's eye was a long black ninja scarf, grinning he wasted no time in grabbing it and wrapping it around his neck.

Part of the scarf was wrapped around the lower half of his face hiding it from view from the nose down; there was also a length of about four feet that hung over his right shoulder down past his waist. The metal plate with the engraved spiral leaf of the village was on the front in plain view.

Sarutobi, Kairi and Iruka nodded in appreciation at his choice, they had to admit that the look suited him. "Alright Naruto you can go, send Hinata in next would you?"

Naruto nodded as he left the classroom, on the outside he portrayed the ideal shinobi, calm collected and in perfect control, on the inside however he was partying like a six year old on a massive sugar rush He had passed.

As he re-entered the classroom he got several different looks, he got a look of arrogant indifference from Sasuke, one of pure loathing from Sakura, a predatory look from Ino. He had to be honest the look Ino was giving him made him extremely nervous but moving on. He got a wide eyed blush from Hinata along with a thumbs up from Kiba and a nod from Shikamaru.

The last one was a large complement coming from him. He walked back up to his seat in the back before he turned to Hinata.

"Sensei says you're next Hinata."

Hinata shyly nodded and headed for the door and for her test. Naruto sat down in his previous seat, leaned back against the wall and waited for Iruka to finish the tests.

When the last student, Kiba in this case, came back from the test Iruka followed and stood at the head of the class.

"Well congratulations to those who passed, to those who didn't well there's always next year. Those of you that passed should be here tomorrow for team placements and to meet your jonin Sensei's. Until then, you are dismissed just remember to be here by noon tomorrow."

The class quickly filed out to meet there families, Naruto just wandered the area in front of the school reminiscing about his six years at the academy.

For the most part he had kept up the appearance of a barely average student with absolutely nothing remarkable about him at all. He did his best to avoid making waves and make people pay no attention to him, a rather stunning contrast to the six years prior to the academy.

At that time he sought attention any way he could, however once he and Kairi started living together that changed quickly.

He finally had someone in his life that was a continuous presence and who saw him for who he was, not what he carried.

He had learned about the fox at age eight after a rather vigorous sparring match against Kairi, she had given him a couple broken ribs and a sprained ankle, not to mention she had destroyed his favorite shirt although he had a sneaking suspicion that she had done that deliberately.

Anyways while they were resting Naruto had noticed the seal on his gut and decided to ask the old man about it. Sarutobi had told Naruto about how the fourth hokage had sealed the fox into Naruto the day of his birth at the cost of his own life.

While Naruto was distressed by this initially he quickly came to understand the fourth's reasoning behind what he did and as such shrugged it off as just another strange aspect of his life.

I mean he was living with a 2100 year old cyborg that was the mental equivalent of a child his age in the body of a woman in the prime of her youth.

How much more strange could you get than that, well apparently it was possible he was living proof of that. Anyways he quickly learned what advantages the fox gave him as it's container which was quite a lot actually, he had an advanced healing factor, his sense were heightened to the same level as an Inuzuka's, he had a much denser skeletal structure and tougher skin than that of a normal shinobi.

He also had a strong connection to nature allowing him to pick up and pet various wild animals, typically foxes.

All of these traits made him perfect as a recon type ninja or as a potential hunter-nin, although he had to admit the second didn't sound as fun as the first.

All in all the fox, while a burden, made up for that fact with several advantages over other shinobi.

As he walked the beaten path of memory lane, Kairi snuck up behind him before leaping at him and glomping him.

"Gyahh, dammit Kairi don't do that."

Kairi just pouted at his outburst.

"Are you saying you don't like me?"

She said this in such a poutey way that Naruto couldn't help but grin at her and hug her back.

"You know I would never say that to you, if you hadn't of come into my life when you did who knows how I could have turned out. And for that I will always be grateful."

Kairi just smiled add tightened her grip on the blond before whispering.

"Likewise Naruto-kun, likewise."

They separated and were instantly aware of the glares the parents were giving them, Naruto immediately bristled at this, glaring at him he could take but doing so to one of his precious people? He would never accept nor allow that to happen.

"OI, what you never seen two people hug before? Let me tell you this now, I've put up with a lot of crap out of you guys in the past all because of something beyond my control. But I'm telling you this now, if any of you _ever_ cause her even one moment of discomfort than we'll see just how demonic I can be. Oh yes I know what it is about me that you hate so much."

This caused confused looks from the kids and worried looks from the parents Naruto ignored these and continued.

"And I will never understand why you hate me in its place, it's contained, locked away forever, permanently unable to break free and it will remain that way."

An evil smirk crossed his face.

"However I'll warn you now, one slip-up just one and I may do what you all dear. I may let it out."

The parents all gasped at this.

"But…"

The parents all shifted their gaze back to Naruto.

"I will tell you this, Konoha is my home, and as long as it stays that way and as long as there are people here that I care for. Then you will never have to fear its return, heh, not that you should have in the first place. Isn't that right Hokage-sama?"

All the parents went white and turned towards the school, and sure enough there in broad day light stood the third hokage, and he was not happy. He turned his gaze to Naruto and nodded.

"You are correct Naruto-kun, and for a village that prides itself on the will of fire and for looking underneath the underneath, I am very disappointed."

The parents all bowed their heads in shame, they were both right and the others knew it they were all fools. "Come on Kairi let's go get some ramen all this negativity has almost ruined my good mood, besides, I just graduated we need to celebrate. Hey jiji, Iruka-sensei wanna join us?"

The third and Iruka both nodded.

"Why yes Naruto-kun I believe we shall join you in celebrating. While we do that these fools can think about what they've done and the consequences yet to come."

The parents collectively flinched at this, the student's still had no clue what was going on most of the verbal byplay had gone right over their heads.

There were sure to be several awkward questions asked later on that day, and that was just the start of the consequences Naruto and Sarutobi were talking about.

Although the real punishment would come later, and, To Naruto's point of view at any rate, it would be glorious.

Naruto and company made good time in getting to the Ichiraku ramen bar, and were greeted warmly by the owner Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame.

"Ah Naruto Kun, Iruka Kun, Kairi chan, Hokage Sama so good to see you all again, and I must say Naruto, I'm liking the new look."

Naruto pulled the scarf down off his face and grinned.

"Thanks Teuchi san, I'll have my usual 5 bowls to start, I'll have one miso, one chicken, one beef, one shrimp and one pork to start."

Teuchi smiled and nodded.

"Will do, and as congratulations on graduating, this rounds on the house for all of you."

Naruto pumped a fist in the air crying out.

"YES!"

All the adult's there, Kairi excluded as she was technically still a child, chuckled at the young blonde's enthusiasm. Kairi just smiled and placed her order.

"I'll have one miso, one pork and a shrimp to start please."

Teuchi nodded as he jotted down the order. Kairi, like Naruto, was a regular here and, while not as large as Naruto's, she had a fairly large appetite of her own. Iruka spoke next and placed his own order.

"One large beef for me."

Teuchi nodded again and jotted down the order before turning to the Hokage.

"I'll have a miso, and a cup of tea would be lovely as well."

Teuchi nodded and jotted down the final order.

"Alright I'll have your orders to you in a jiffy. Ayame, let's get started we've got some important customers out front and a big order to fill."

While the four waited for their ramen they discussed the skills Naruto had displayed during the exams.

"So let me see if I have this right, Naruto's been holding back the entire time he was at the academy."

The third nodded his head.

"indeed he has, he was well aware from the start that there were people who wanted him eliminated, but we knew that as long as it appeared that he wasn't doing well and that he was likely to fail, then they were less likely to make a move. Although, now that he's dropped that persona, they will do all they can to hinder or control him."

Iruka nodded in understanding. He was well aware of the struggles that Naruto had to endure in order to get anywhere and was immensely sympathetic to him.

After all deception was a shinobi's greatest tool and the fact that he was able to deceive all of them for so long spoke volumes of how far he had come.

"Well I must admit Naruto that I am impressed that you held out for so long. I'm sure that it was a constant struggle to keep up the image of a barely average student for six years."

Naruto nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"You're right Iruka Sensei it was a strain particularly regarding certain aspects of my personality."

Iruka cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"How so Naruto-kun, I mean, your personality now doesn't seem all that different from before, so how was it hard to maintain the image?"

Naruto merely sighed; he knew that the image was good. It had had to be in order to prevent people from getting too suspicious of him.

He had hoped that Iruka would see through certain aspects though and prevent the rather embarrassing explanation that was to follow, no such luck.

"Well to start with, you saw how easily I blasted through those exams, and I meant what I said by the way the written exam was way too easy especially for a class of clan heirs. To start with I am a very competitive person by nature and a fairly proud one at that. So how hard do you think it was for me to maintain the image of inadequacy in front of the entire class for six years?"

Iruka had no response to that one, because in truth it was such an obvious piece of Naruto's personality that he was embarrassed by having missed it in the first place. Naruto continued his description.

"It wasn't easy let me tell you, especially with showoffs like Sasuke and Kiba always trying to show everyone how superior they were. Made me want to beat them into the pavement more times than I care to remember, but anyways moving on. Not only that but my whole crush on sakura? Totally false, to be honest the girls screeching makes my ears almost bleed from the agony it causes."

All the people gathered winced in sympathy at that, the high pitched shrieks that Naruto referred to were a classic trademark of all females in the Haruno family, well all the females born into the family.

The only exceptions to this were those rare few women who married into the family.

"Well I can't really fault you for that one, but how the hell did you withstand the constant head trauma she put you through daily?"

This was again from Iruka, Kairi and Sarutobi knew the answer to that one and could only chuckle in response.

"Simple, Iruka sensei, I placed a chakra cushion around my skull to absorb the impact every time. In all the times she has hit me, she never made full contact and thus never actually caused any damage the pain was just another act."

Iruka gaped at this momentarily before nearly busting a gut in laughter, normally what Naruto described was impossible to an academy student, but that was because of their small reserves, they simply didn't have the necessary chakra to form the cushion.

Naruto on the other hand had almost as much chakra as the third hokage himself and, as shown earlier today, an impressive amount of control over it.

"Naruto you are a constant walking contradicting impossibility. You do know that you just off handedly claimed to use a jonin level defense technique against a simple head punch, and that you used it at least six times a day and didn't die from chakra exhaustion. You did realize that right?"

Naruto merely shrugged in response.

"It wasn't really all that hard. I've always had more chakra than I know what to do with, so I simply found a way to put it to good use."

Sarutobi choked on the tea he had just sipped. Their food had arrived sometime during the explanation and was slowly, or in Naruto's case rapidly, being eaten. Add to that fact that the tea 'that Sarutobi had just drank, was quite hot and you get a red faced spluttering hokage and a very damp ramen chef.

"Ah yes well Naruto Kun, I am simply surprised that it was never noticed by certain members of your class."

Naruto just snorted at this.

"Yeah right, the Uchiha was always so busy brooding that he wouldn't have noticed an explosive tag going off, Kiba? Well he was always ogling the females of the class like an animal lost in heat; Shikamaru may have noticed but would be too lazy to care. Shino kept to himself, and since he found out about my burden shortly after I did. He would have kept quiet out of respect for another person who carried something within that set them apart from everyone else. Ino was too busy making googley eyes at Sasuke, and sakura wasn't any better in fact she was worse. The only one who actually mentioned anything to me was Hinata-chan."

Iruka stopped eating his ramen and whipped his head at the boy.

"Hinata-CHAN, are you meaning to tell us…" Naruto finished for him.

"That I was aware of Hinata's crush on me since day one? Yep that's what I'm saying, and in all honesty? I feel similarly towards her, and she knows this. So if it's alright jiji I'd like to be placed on her team if at all possible."

The hokage nodded at Naruto.

"I'll see what I can do, although Hiashi…" again Naruto finished the thought.

"Might disagree with the placement? Don't worry Hiashi and I sorted out our problems when I was nine, it was around that time that Hinata found out about my secret as well, all of my secrets. They know my true skills, they know about the façade I kept in place, and most importantly they know about the fur ball and they don't care about it."

Now this truly floored the hokage, there were children from Naruto's class who knew of his burden and didn't hold it against him? Not only that, Hiashi held a well known animosity towards Naruto in the council chambers but now he had to wonder as to just how much of that was a lie.

Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall and paled.

"Shit I was supposed to meet Hinata-chan at her place ten minutes ago. Sorry everyone I gotta bail, I'll see you all later."

After quickly polishing off the bowl he was currently working on, he took off like a shot and ran straight towards the clan district, Sarutobi chuckled at this.

"She truly has him caught hook, line, and sinker and the best part? He either doesn't notice or doesn't care, that boy almost acts like he well and truly whipped, *sigh* Ah to be young and in love again."

End Chapter 2.

AN: Well there you have it folks the first pairing is decided. Yep it is once again Naruto and Hinata, what can I say. I like the pairing and it's one of the few that I enjoy writing. But the jury is still out on the Pairing's for Itachi and Kairi, although one that I am considering is Kairi and Kakashi. Let me know if you think it's a bad idea. For know the Harem idea is still up in the air, I may decide to do it, then again I may not. Your input, however, will probably determine how that turns out. So feel free to send me a message or just post a review and let me know what you think. Welp that about cover's the gist of it for this chapter so as usual I will end this with NARU/HINA FOREVER! Please read and review thanks.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

hello all, this is obviously an AN, so please refrain from Reviewing this chap. i am writing this to say, that i finally have access to a computer again, at least until july 17th. so hopefully within that time frame i'll be able to post a new chapter on one of my fics. or maybe post one of the new fics that i was working on before my computer problems. so to all my readers out there, thanks for the support.

on another note, i'm trying to find a fic i read awhile back. it was an uzumaki incest fic. i remember Kushina coming to konoha and asking for narutos help with an uzumaki tradition that involved sex. namely him sleeping with a female relative while she watched. and him then returning to the uzumaki with kushina. then, due his immortality, he and kushina live throughout the ages with their daughters, who are also immortal and also in love with naruto. they even end up having sex under a genjutsu at the girls school, during a public event.

i vaguely remember the fic, and that i enjoyed reading it. but for the life of me i can't find it. if anyone Know's, or has an idea as to the name of the fic, please tell me via PM.

this AN will be removed once i have some new chapters finished.

I AM NOT DEAD!

Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
